Ravyn's Adventures In Wonderland
by Tasty Muffinz
Summary: Ravyn is NOT impressed. Today, she has fallen down a hole after chasing a white rabbit, gotten kidnapped by a mad man and almost eaten by a giant octopus.  These are her Adventures in Wonderland, the one's her mother told her about. She is in Underland.


Chapter 1

The early morning sunlight filtered through the open window of the large library. Ravyn Williams' sapphire eyes flickered open and she looked around at her surroundings. She was curled up on the window seat of the library, the padded felt seat soft against her side. She had a pile of books on one side of her and a large french-styled window on the other, showing a large courtyard with a huge garden. Stretched out beside her, pushing her into the side of the seat was a female bloodhound named Helen. Helen was heavily pregnant and her stomach was swollen considerably. Ravyn smiled and stroked the dogs ears. They twitched at the feeling and Helen let out a great yawn before blinking up at the dark-haired girl. "What?" She asked the dog, laughing at her bemused expression. Her large brown eyes were wise, as if she knew everything.

Yawning loudly like the dog, Ravyn stretched and gently pushed Helen out of the way. Jumping lightly off the window seat, she popped her joints and walked out into the hall. She heard the dog trail after her and come to her side, her long ears flapping as she stepped heavily. Belle slowed her pace and turned into her bedroom.

Closing the door behind her and the dog, she collapsed onto her bed and reached underneath her pillow. Taking out a leather bound journal, she flipped it open to the first page.

**My Adventures In Wonderland**

**By Alice Kingsleigh**

The book's pages yellowing with age. Her mother had given this to her when she was old enough to read. Smiling, Ravyn flipped through the pages, their crackling under hands music to her ears. After a half-hour of reading of the White Queen, Ravyn closed the book, put it back in its place beneath her pillow and wandered out to the courtyard, where her mother sat under an umbrella and scribbled away in a leather bound book much similar to the one she had given to Ravyn. Her back was to Ravyn and the teen took the opportunity to peek over her mother's shoulder.

I couldn't express my anger with dear Jared at the time, but his humour was directed at me, therefore, it was not humorous, except to Mayor Jefferson. He is a bit of a fool but he provides the university's funds, so I cannot tell him he is an oddball quack.

Suddenly, Alice Williams jumped, turned around and glared at Ravyn. "You startled me child." She said, regaining her posture and straightening her skirts before scolding Belle. "You should not look over me while I am writing in my _private_ journals." Her mother spoke sharply, but when she saw her daughter look down at her feet in shame, she softened.

"I'm sorry mother." Ravyn mumbled, her pale cheeks flushing pink.

"You're forgiven." Alice stated before giving her daughter a quick squeeze of the shoulders. Shutting the notebook gently and setting it aside, Alice turned back to her daughter and smiled softly. "Your father and I have a dinner with the Hanson family. Would you like to join us. I'm sure the Hanson's wouldn't mind our beautiful daughter joining us." At this point, Alice was grinning hugely and took pleasure in seeing her daughter blush yet again.

"I would enjoy accompanying you and father, mother." Ravyn said, brushing back her glossy black hair. Her eyes were brilliant as she looked up at her mother.

Alice examined her daughter. Her tall, slender figure, her long, wavy black hair, her sapphire blue eyes, her ivory skin, her soft rose lips. She wore a light violet gown and white shoes, and her hair was loose around her shoulders. Her blue eyes glittered in the Autumn sun, and her small delicate hands, with no gloves, were folded in front of her. She looked particularly pretty. At seventeen years old, Ravyn had very mature air about her, as though she were older. She was polite and gentle, but she was incredibly rebellious when she thought something wasn't just and her curiosity was unquenchable. She was also very honest, but kept quiet when her comment was less than constructive.

Ravyn by this time had seated herself across from her mother, perching lightly on the edge. Her eyes were bright and alert, unlike the other girls her age, who had a habit of just looking and talking and not thinking. She was intelligent, quick and witty. Ravyn laughed when her kitten Relexio clambered onto her lap, exhausted. The girl rubbed the little male's orange and white tummy, making him squirm and let out a small mewl. Ravyn giggled, put the small kitten down, and then went for a walk in her mother's garden, which was built along the hedges of the manor maze. She always took a different path, and often got lost. But today, she was content with a brisk walk.

She walked slowly but happily along one of the paths she knew well, picking flowers here and there to make a bouquet for the dining room table. Helen tagged along behind her, sniffing at the hedge fussily. Her great head swung from side to side as she searched for something of interest.

Suddenly a flash of white darted in front of the two, and Helen barked and bounded after it. "Helen, wait!" Ravyn called.


End file.
